100 Hey Arnold oneshots!
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: 12/31/08 NEW CHAPTER ALERT! Chapter seven. HelgaxBrainy "...I don't love you Brainy." "I know."
1. Chapter 1

Jenn: Hi! This is the first of 100 one-shots! YAY! Enjoy!

Summery: Ever wonder what the flaw was in Rhonda's marriage predictor was? A bit of HelgaxArnold at the end.

**Rhonda's POV**

"Your marring Helga Pataki thats final! LIVE WITH IT!!" I screamed at Arnold, putting away the origami marriage predictor in my purse and storming off. The nerve of that boy! He took the test 110 TIMES! Didn't he get it by now!?! So what? He's marring Helga, who cares?! It's obvious she likes him.

Signing I lay down on my king sized bed, snuggling into my silk sheets, ahhh I adore silk...After a few hours laying alone and pondering to myself, I realized something, I matched up everyone in the class, but myself...Hmmm...Flipping open my purse I pulled out the marriage predictor.

"Ahh miss Loyd, your looking fabulous today! How would you like to know who the INCREDABLY lucky man will be?"

Yes, I talk to myself, deal with it.

"Alright miss Loyd, what is your favorite number?" I grin to myself. 

"2."

"Okay...1, 2"

"Whats your favorite color?"

"The only color that will never go out of style of course!"

"Haha! Okay, B-L-A-C-K. Now, for the final question...what day were you born on?"

"The 19th, of course."

"...17, 18, 19...Okay you will marry...CURLY!?!?!??!"

I stared in shock at the paper game in my hands. No way, there is NO way I'm marring Curly! I do it again. Curly, Again, Curly. "AGGHH!"

348...I re-did that test 348 times...

"I can't believe this..it's impossible!"

Suddenly someone knocked on my door. "Miss Loyd, it is almost time for school, your bus shall arrive in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Jenkins!" I called out, realizing I hadn't slept all night, but I refused to believe it...I was NOT marring Curly, there was NO way!

"Wait...If I'm wrong about this one...I must've been wrong about all of them! Oh no! POOR ARNOLD!! I must inform him!!" Quickly combing my hair, I got dressed and ran to the bus stop, arriving on the bus. "Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" The bus driver gave me a funny look before he continued driving.

"Last night...much to my dismay, I discovered a flaw in my origami marriage predictor and...well the fact is...All the results are null and void." I smashed the evil thing and threw it behind my back.

"Shena, your not going to marry Eugine."

"Oh no! Are you sure?"

I've never seen Eugine so relieved in my life. I give her a nod. "I'm sorry." I turned to Peapod kid.

"And Peapod kid, you are defiantly not going to marry Nadine."

"Oh this is terribly, terribly distressing."

I ignore him and walked up to Arnold, who looks as though he got as little sleep as I did.

"And Arnold, I am so so sorry, because you were so right! You are absolutely, positively NOT going to marry Helga. I apologize for any pain and torment, I may have put you though." I give his shoulder a re-assuring squeeze.

"..It's okay Rhonda.."

Taking a seat next to Phoebe, whom I matched up with Gerald, by the way, I started talking to her, knowing she was someone who'd actually listen...

"I am SO glad I realized the mistake I made, I should have caught it before, the people I matched up? I mean, Arnold and Helga? Can you imagine anything more ridiculous? I mean, they couldn't be more opposite! If they actually got married. Ugh! What would that be like!?!"

Heh, well, I guess I'm about to find out.

I quickly snap out of my little flashback as the wedding march plays. Yes, thats right, I Rhonda Wellington Loyd am at a wedding, who's wedding do you ask? Arnold and Helga's. Yes, Arnold and Helga's, I kid you not! We're in a small church, Helga wanted something extravagant, Arnold wanted something simple. But Helga, being Helga, didn't care where she was married, as long as she was married to her love. I swear, that girl is obsessed, even after all these years. 

She arrived on the alter and they smiled at each other. She looked beautiful, I had my best stylists do her hair and makeup, I also got rid of that hideous unibrow. Even though Phoebe was the maid of honor, I had to chip in a little, I am one of the bridesmaids after all.

"Do you Helga Pataki, take Arnold to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smirked. "You got it padre." Arnold raised an eyebrow, but chuckled and grinned at her. She blushed. "I mean, I do."

Even the pastor had a small smile. "And do you, Arnold-"

Suddenly Stinky blew his nose loudly, ugh, he's such a girl, sobbing at a wedding...

"-Take Helga to be your lawfully wedded wife?" A warm smile came to his lips and he grabbed Helga's hand. "I do." He slipped the ring onto her finger, she blushed again and smiled, slipping his ring onto his. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." They both leaned in at the same time, sharing a kiss.

We watched them climb into the limo, and drive away, I couldn't help it, I let a few tears leak from my eyes, it was just so beautiful.

"Tissue, my darling?"

My boyfriend, whom I'm engaged to, by the way, asked me. And I nodded, taking it from him and wiping my eyes.

"It's just so beautiful."

Wrapping his arms around me, he stroked my hair.

"Mmhmm, our wedding will be even better tough, I promise."

He flashed me his trademark grin. I rolled by eyes, but smiled back.

"Curly, shut up."

Leaning up, I pressed my lips to his.

I guess my Origami Marriage Predictor was right after all...


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Why did Mr. Simmons always have to do this? I mean, just because he KNOWS I love Arnold and LOVES my poetry, it doesn't mean he needs to pair us up for EVERY project!

Thank you Mr. Simmons, like I need more time to hate myself for insulting my beloved. I was being sarcastic, by the way...

So here I am, at Arnold's house! Walking up the steps...he invited me to come here to work on the project...Why you ask? Because I knew, on the inside, he was sick of hearing my sister ramble about how perfect she was and all her accomplishments, AND her time in Alaska, she wouldn't stop talking! You could tell he was annoyed by how hard his was gripping his pencil.

I grin to myself. Yup, the 'ol football head would never admit it, but I was rubbing off on him...something I'm VERY proud to admit.

After ringing the doorbell at least 3 times, said football head opens the door, then quickly pulls me inside so that the stampede of animals leaving his house wouldn't trample me...again.

Yes, that has happened before, but no need going into detail.

He gives me his trademark grin, you know, the one that makes my internal organs bleed and gives me heart failure? Yeah, that one.

Anyway, he flashes me that beautiful grin and leads me upstairs, into the hallway, where you could hear a couple arguing.

"But Suzie I need the money!"

"For the last time Oscar, NO! I am not paying the rent late again because of your gambling!"

"But Suzie!"

"NO OSCAR!"

In the corner of my eye, I actually see Arnold rolling his eyes, oh yeah, I'm rubbing off on him all right...and...Heck, I like it. He turns to me and sighs. "Sorry about them, they argue a lot."

I almost snort. "Oh really football head? I couldn't tell!" Good job Helga, just keep adding salt to the wounds. Dumb ass.

He just frowns.

You know, I think he's having a bad day...Maybe I should tone it down? Pfft! Like that'll ever happen!

We enter his room, I smile when I know he isn't looking, ahh the familiar sight of my beloveds sanctuary... Wait a minute, Helga you idiot, he thinks this is the first time you've ever been in his room! QUICK! Complement something! Say something nice!

"Heh, nice room football head." Crap! That sounded WAY too sarcastic, curse my habit of saying almost everything with a sarcastic tone!

He frowns at me again. "Can we just get this over with? The sooner your out of my sight, the better."

Ouch, that hurt, no really, that hurt...I inwardly sigh, Oh Arnold...

So, for the next 30 minutes, we do nothing but bicker. Dear god, this boy is stubborn when he's had a bad day, and he's starting to get on my nerves...Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM FOOTBALL HEAD!?!?"

Holy crap, I think he's finally snapped, he suddenly grabs me and pushes me against the wall, not gently by the way.

He glares at me, wow, his glare is just so...sexy. Yes, thats right, I may be only 10, but I know what sex is and sexy is, I found Miriam's erotic novels one night...and well...anyway...

He's still glaring at me. "My problem is YOU HELGA!"

I can feel his breath on my face. I inwardly sigh happily.

"What do you mean, your problem is me?!!" I retaliate.

"You keep bugging me! Everywhere I go! I see you! Even though your not really there! Your all I can think about! All I can dream about! My thoughts are always wandering to you! I can't help it!!" He grips my shoulders tighter, pressing me harder against the wall, but I barely notice...He's been thinking about me!?!

He groans, "And that not all! I've been noticing things about you that nobody else does! Like the way the wind flows through your hair, like how your eyes sparkle whenever you find a really good book, like how whenever you blush when Mr. Simmons reads your poems out loud! I can't help but notice how pretty you are! And I don't know why!! Tell me why Helga!!" He screams at me.

I only stare at him, completely shocked. He takes a few deep breaths, calming down, his grip on my shoulders loosening, but he didn't fully let go. "Tell me why Helga." He whispers to me, "Please, tell me why."

I do the only thing I can think of, I lean foreword, and press my lips to his, and I can tell he's shocked, it's just like FTi all over again, but that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm in heaven.

"Thats why..." I whisper back after I've pulled away.

And he stares at me, his beautiful emerald green eyes piercing my soul, until he leans foreword, and kisses me. Oh, my god. Arnold...Arnold is kissing me! Voluntarily! I think I'm gonna die!

He pulls away... dammit! That kiss was much too short! He gives me that trademark grin again...yup, my heart has officially stopped beating.

"Oh, thats why." He mumbles, I blush, he grins and kisses me again...

Remind me to thank Mr. Simmons...


	3. Hate

Best friends. Although she would never admit it, Helga was Phoebe's best friend. But then again, the young Asian girl didn't need her best friend to admit it. She's shown it enough. Trusted her with her deepest, darkest secrets.

And, although Phoebe would never admit it, she hated Arnold. She really, truly hated the boy and everything he stood for. Because he meant so much to her best friend. And because he hurt her best friend more times then she could count.

And every time he breaks Helga's heart, Phoebe is the only one she'll ever cry to. Nobody else knows how weak the blonde girl was. Nobody else knew the potential that she had. Only her best friend. And Helga's always there for her too. Always defending her, respecting her. And yes, sometimes Helga makes her do stupid tasks. But she doesn't mind at all, because she owes Helga everything.

And it kills her inside to know she can't save her friend. The friend who's saved her countless times.

She can't do anything to stop those tears from falling. All she can do is hate him. Hate him for hurting her, breaking her heart. Over and over again. And he doesn't care. He really, truly doesn't care. He knows he's killing her, but he doesn't care. That just makes her hate him even more. It makes her want to slap him, and yell at him, and say everything that Helga, who loves him so blindly, will never say.

How many years has she dried these tears? All caused by the same person, all for the same reason. All because Arnold is too much of an idiot to understand how much she loves him, how much this one girl will do for him.

No.

He understands it, he just doesn't care.

And for that, Phoebe hates him.


	4. Ignorance

**Jenn: Okay, here's a little bit of Info about this chapter. If you all haven't seen the episode of Hey Arnold entitled "Helga's Show" Then I suggest you watch it before reading this, or else you'll be extremely confused. Basically I'm getting the ending of that episode and re-writing it. Making it better, well, I think so anyway. I hope you enjoy it. **

**HERE IS A BRIEF RECAP OF THE EPISODE "Helga's Show"**

** IF YOU'VE SEEN THE EPISODE DON'T BOTHER READING THIS.**

Basically there is a poetry and comedy club in the basement of the school. Helga decides to do impressions. First she makes fun of Principal Warts, everyone laughs. Then she does an impression of Stinky exaggerating his love for Lemon pudding. Everyone BUT Stinky laughs. Go figure. Then she does a frighteningly accurate impression of Rhonda. Who is appalled. Next she does an impression of Harold running around screaming "MOMMY!" In which everyone laughs, except Harold. In the end Rhonda, Stinky and Harold decide to be assholes to Helga, insulting her, doing impressions of her.

It hurts her feelings so Phoebe instructs her to write a poem displaying all the others 'good' qualities. Well, Helga doesn't write it, Phoebe does it for her. Helga reads the boring old happy friendshippy poem. Everyone is still pissed. But, Arnold, as always, saves the day and tells her to do her normal stuff. They funny real stuff. This time she directs the jokes at Arnold. And instead of getting mad, he laughs along. Basically everyone learns to laugh at themselves.

But oh no, not in my version of this episode. Muahahaha.

**ON TO THE FANFIC!!!!**

**Chapter 4  
Ignorance.**

**Helga's Point Of View **

I take a deep breath, even though it accomplishes nothing. I stare down at this paper Phoebe and I-Okay, Phoebe wrote. Yeah, no. Like hell am I reading this. Sorry Phobes, but I already wrote something of my own.

Simmons announces my name, and I walk on stage noticing those idiots are sneering at me. Ha, go ahead, glare at me see if I give a rats ass.

Clearing my throat, I adjust the mic. "Whelp, hello all you geeks and freaks out there." I see Phoebe smack her head and I snorted slightly. "I was supposed to come up here and read a piece of crap that would kiss all your asses. But, instead..." I smiled crudely. "I've decided to write you all a poem."

Taking another deep breath, even though it still accomplished nothing. They were all silent as I began.

"_If words mean so much, then boy, am I damn fool. _

_But if words mean nothing, then who have I been trying to fool?_

_Is it really my words that define you?_

_Or is it just the cold twisted truth of reality that binds you?_

_Are you truly mad at me?_

_Or are you mad at yourselves?_

_Take a moment,_

_Let my words sink in._

_Listen to them closely,_

_Because, apparently, according you all of you,_

_Words mean everything._

_But for me._

_Words mean nothing._

_The words I whisper, _

_But never truly say._

_The words I say,_

_Yet never truly think._

_It seems, _

_To me anyway._

_That you all only listen to what I say,_

_When it's something mean,_

_Or when it concerns you._

_...How selfish you all are._

_Oh yes, you are all very selfish._

Especially you, miss Lloyd."

_Oh yes, you heard me._

_And oh yes, you'll remember that._

_But I guess you don't remember the times when I've been nice to you._

_And you, Stinky._

_Heh, it's funny._

_You get mad at me for making fun of your love of lemon pudding._

_But I wonder if you'd get mad at me if I made fun of the crush you once had on me._

_I wonder how mad you would be if I told everyone how you confessed to me._

_Harold._

_I can't really say anything._

_I really have never treated you that great._

_But at the same time, my friend, neither have you._

_And yes Harold, you do run around screaming for your "Mommy"_

_So? When I'm scared I scream and sob. _

_But I guess you've never really noticed, have you?_

_Have any of you ever noticed...Me?_

_Just me?_

_All you see is what you want to see,_

_What you choose to._

_None of you seem to remember how I helped save our tree._

_None of yous seem to remember how I helped build our float._

_So I guess the bad outweighs the good._

_It's sad, how ignorant you all are._

_Well...Whats there left to say?_

_Nothing. _

_Absolutely nothing._

_So, hate me if you wish_

_I really don't care anymore._

_I'd rather be hated then be a slave to ignorance."_

I said nothing as I stepped off stage, and looked at no-one as I left the room. Then I did what I always do, just keep walking, holding my head up high, and never looking back.


	5. Obsessions

_I've been living with my obsession. My beautiful obsession. Without it...I just couldn't write, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. But at times I wish I didn't have this obsession. Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel...'  
_

A long, breathy sigh turned to steam, and soon became nothing. Like her emotions, it seemed. The young blonde chuckled sadly. Watching as her obsession walked hand and hand with his new girlfriend. She sat on her roof, the biting cold of the snow making her body numb, she would have to go inside soon, before she got frostbite.

Yet she stayed, and watched them. Their giggles pierced the air, and their flushed faces seemed to make the snow around them melt into a puddle of fricken joy. Oh yes, they were a good match, weren't they? Helga laughed bitterly to herself.

"Hm, it's funny, after all these years... You know, the girls have gotten quite fond of you, Arnold. "

She watched them wiggling her toes through her shoes making sure frostbite hadn't finally caught up with her. But then again, she was dressed well for the snow, so it didn't really matter, did it? "No. It doesn't..." She mumbled, watching them as they headed to the girls house. She lived within Helga's view, so she didn't have to get up and follow.

Not like she would bother to, anyway.

The 16 year olds eyes were glazed as they followed her target, yet she wasn't really looking at him anymore, was she? It was different now, wasn't it? So many girls wanted him. Some of them even loved him. She scoffed. "Not as much as me, that's for sure." She laughed sadly. But then again, why wouldn't they? They just finally noticed what she saw all along. That he was perfect. Smart, kind, beautiful. He respects girls. He wants to wait for marriage before he has sex. He gets good grades. Oh and, he did a splendid job playing the lead in the winter play. Heh, not surprised they finally noticed him.

I mean sure, he and Helga were friends. Just barelybut friends, I guess. I mean, they talked once in a while. He did wave when they passed in the hallways. Even though SHE was the one who called him, or emailed him or something. Why? Because she knew if she didn't he wouldn't bother.

"I guess you're just being nice, huh Arnold?"

But he couldn't hear her, even if he did he wouldn't have an answer. Just like he never had an answer when she told him that she loved him. Oh yes, she had gotten over that fear of telling him. It came to a point where she told him often, where she showed her affection to the boy. She wasn't afraid to be herself anymore. But it didn't matter. He still didn't...He still wouldn't answer her. Always an excuse, or he was just silent. To the point where it drove her mad. That sick, twisted awkward silence. And this obsession, this burning fucking desire that plagued her constantly.

Oh, and did you know he's never been kissed? No really! I'm serious! Another bitter laugh escaped her mouth. That's what he first told everyone, right? Before his first girlfriend. So I suppose he just didn't count the bruising kiss I had given to him when we were children. Ha, but then again it takes two to kiss, right? Since he didn't kiss back, it didn't count, right? Well, apparently. Helga's frown deepened as she watched the couple, her knees pressed against her chest.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" She mumbled crudely watching as the girl lay her head on Arnold's shoulder, causing him to blush a deep pink in response. The girl giggled, and Helga almost gagged. But what could she do about it? Sure, she could harass the girls into staying away from him, but she wasn't like that anymore, besides, nobody would listen to an outcast like her anyway. Even if it did work, what would it matter? Arnold just wasn't interested in her, he just wanted to be...friends...I guess.

Helga's eye twitched as she heard the girl giggle, her ears strained to her their conversation, but she really didn't give it too much effort. She found herself not caring. Ha! Let them talk, let them laugh...Let them...kiss? Her heart broke, for what seemed like the thousandth time as the couple kissed each other. Soft, light kisses, over and over again for nearly five minutes, before she giggled again, going inside her house, a thousand wat smile on the blonde boy' s lips. Helga sighed, watching him as he walked to his house. She vaguely wondered if he'd see her as he passed by. See her, here. Alone, cold, and broken.

Or perhaps, he was just too drunk off his boyish emotions for this girl that he wouldn't bother give her home a glance. She snorted, "Most likely the latter." She mumbled watching him as he touched his lips, a beautiful blush tinting his cheeks and a smile on his face. He looked up into the sky as it snowed, still smiling as he walked and glanced around gazing at the wonders around him. That sweet, untainted joy in his eyes. She found herself feeling warm, his boyish charm making her heart flutter. Yet at the same time, she was still cold.

As Arnold continued to admire the 'beautiful' world around him, he caught a flash of pink. His eyes widened with what seemed to be a mixture of shock and fear as he stared at her.

...Still so cold.

She met his gaze, not looking away, not blushing, no yelling or threats were necessary. He already guessed by now what she had been doing. She just knew him so well she could basically read his mind, and she didn't deny it. The small distance between them didn't seem to matter as their eyes locked, hurt etched into hers, guilt obvious in his. But what should he feel guilty about? He's the one who had rejected her over and over again! How dare he even PRETEND to care! Their gazes on each other never faltered. She amused herself with the idea that he MIGHT just come to see her, to speak to her. But she doubted it. He never comes to her. He's never had to, and perhaps she's spoiled him in that sense.

She wonders if he understands how precious his lips are, how one kiss from him, a REAL kiss could melt away all the pain, all the anguish. She wonders if he even cares, but she knows he doesn't. He never really has, has he? No, never. Arnold looked away from her, staring at the ground. She shrugged it off, why say anything to her, right? Who cares if they were the best of friends in freshman year, right? He paused, looking back up at her. She only stared back, a bitter smile on her lips. Arnold let out his own, long breathy sigh. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if his breath was warm, or cold like hers. She imagined it to be warm, but she'd never know, would she?

He stared at her for a moment longer, before mouthing the simple words...

"I'm Sorry."

She frowned at him, mouthing back.

"Liar."

He just sighed again, putting his hands into his pockets and walking away.

Her fists clenched tightly and her body shook with emotion, with anger, and she screamed as loud as she possibly could, the sound echoing off the run down buildings surrounding her.

**"LIAR!!"**

She knew he heard it, the whole WORLD hear it, but he didn't turn back, he only kept walking as she stood on her roof, fists clenched, chest heaving, and her face red as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Oh yes, Helga hated her obsession That passion that keeps her alive, keeps her sane, and gives her emotion.

And sometimes she wished she didn't have this obsession,

Sometimes she wished she couldn't feel.

* * *

Jenn: Review please?


	6. All There Is

Her name was Christina.

And he loved her.

That's all there was to that.

He met her in his sophomore year, she was beautiful.

Christina confessed to him, pressing her lips to his, before running away, embarrassed.

He accepted her, and not even an hour later were they found snuggling on the couch.

And that's all there was to that.

They've been together for nine months now. And it doesn't seem like it's going to end anytime soon.

His name was Arnold,

And she loved him.

But HER name was Christina, and he loved her.

And that's all there is to that.

"It's ironic, how simple that logic can be." Helga muttered to herself, staring at the darkened sea. She spared a glance at her watch.

Midnight.

This was no time for a 16 year old girl to be out in New York. But she wasn't far from home, and she could defend herself, if she must. Her fingers lightly touched her chest, re-assuring herself that the locket, and her pocket knife were still there.

She wondered what was wrong with her, and why the hell she was there, braving the chilly mid December winds. She thought she had come to terms with it. She confessed, she tried, and he rejected her, over and over again.

A low, unamused chuckle left her. Flashbacks of "i'm sorry" and "i don't know" echoing through her mind. The way he walked away from her when she reached her hand out still tormented her.

Pulling the locket out of her sweater she glanced down at his photograph. Arnold's nine year old face grinned back at her. "Hm..." She ran her thumb over his grinning lips, a small smile coming to her own.

There was no need for a newer, updated photo of him to replace the other one.

She'd rather remember the boy she once knew, remember the love she once held for him. The beautiful elated sensation that set her heart aflame, provoking her, inspiring her to write books upon books of cheezy poetry.

Yes, she'd rather remember the boy who gave her a reason to exist, not the teen who ripped it away.

Her eyes found the ocean once again, watching as the waved crashed down on the rocks below her. She was getting cold now, and the metal railing she was sitting on wasn't much of a help against the bitter air. But ignoring it seemed her only option.

Home wasn't something she could return to right now. No, not a home. That place wasn't her home. Home is where your heart is...

"And my heart is..." She glanced down at the locket, her grip on it tightening. "...Hm." What was she just thinking about? Oh yes. _Christina_. The girl who_ loves _him.

"Bullshit." She mumbled to herself, anger beginning to course through her veins, warming her skin.

No, that stupid girl didn't love him. She didn't know what love was! How could she feel something she couldn't even comprehend!?!

Ha! All she loved in that boy was everything Helga saw in him. He became the person she knew he would. And Christina, as well as half of the other female students, formed crushes on him.

Her eyes shut tightly, her grip on the locket tightening. Nine months. The thought made her stomach churn and the urge to barf rose in her throat. Their relationship didn't seem to be even close to ending anytime soon.

Before she could stop herself, Helga started imagining a wedding ceremony. She doubted she'd be invited of course, but if she just stayed quiet, and pretended to be happy for him, perhaps he wouldn't cut her out.

And she wondered, what she would do in that situation, at Arnold and Christina's wedding. When the priest asked if anyone objected to this union. What would she cry out?

Arnold would glance over at her in a slight horror inwardly pleading for her to just keep her mouth shut. But she wouldn't listen.

"Just let them kiss already!" She yelled at the sea, laughing bitterly.

Yup, that's exactly what she would say.

Because she loved him too much to hurt him, to ruin his big day, she'd pretend to be ecstatic as they said their vows, proclaiming their love to each other.

She'd watch with a half grin, knowing that it most likely wouldn't last. Knowing that Arnold was one to fall in love so quickly, that he lost himself, and lost reason.

She knew, that in the end, Christina and everyone else would walk away from him. Except her. Never her. And perhaps then, and only then would he acknowledge her, when there was nobody left to steal his attention, his affection away.

That girl flashed before her eyes once again, oh yes, Christina again. Who loved him. Helga laughed to herself once again.

Maybe Christina did love him, maybe she truly did care for him, maybe she would risk her life for him. But would she die for him?

The blonde smirked to herself as the waves continued to crash against the rocks.

"Oh, you may love him, honey. But know this, you will never, ever in your life, know him, or love him as deeply as I do. You will never truly see him and all his beauty, simply because you are unable to." She whispered bitterly to the sea, still smirking.

She would wait. Oh yes, she would. Patience was a virtue, she supposed. And patience is rewarded. She loved him for 12 years. She could manage a few more before she completely let it go.

Although sitting alone in her room every night broke her heart just a little more, she would bear it.

Because she loved him.

That's all there was to that.


	7. Not alone

He wasn't shocked to find her here, back at her pier. In his thoughts however, he referred to it as her cliff. Every night she'd come to her cliff, throwing small things off of the edge, watching as they crash into the sea, and he knew, every night, she'd imagine jumping off the edge, into cool waters of the endless sea.

But this was New York, and the Hudson river was no place to take that leap into oblivion. That's why, perhaps, she never jumped off. No, she never would, not here, not into the murky, polluted waters of this poison river.

No, she had too much dignity for that.

Instead she only marveled at the moon, or sat at the very edge, staring longingly at a small heart shaped locket. And he watched her, like he always had. But luckily enough for him, his asthma wasn't as bad as before, and he no longer took long, wheezing breaths that always betrayed his presence.

He felt a smile come to his lips. She was happy tonight. Calm, content as she watched the clouds move by, the wind whispering softly into her ear, and the moonlight ghosting along her pale skin. He found himself moving closer to her, unable to resist the temptation. But surely she wouldn't hit him...right? It wasn't like he was interrupting her during one of her confessions, so she really would have no reason to hit her...aside from the fact that he was breathing again.

A small chuckle left him as the thought came to mind, and her head snapped up and she turned quickly, but relaxed when she saw him standing a few feet behind her. "...Hey Brainy..." At this, he blinked a few times. She was never social with him. But then again, before Arnold started dating Christina, she never sat at a pier every night. "...Hi..." He reached his hand into his pocket, feeling his inhaler. Something told him he'd need to use it tonight.

"You gonna sit, or what?"

Oh yes, he could feel his breath picking up already. "U-Uh...Alright...." Awkwardly, he moved closer, taking a seat beside her. Helga glanced over at him, before looking up at the moon as it filtered through the clouds. "Still stalking me, huh?"

"Uh...I...Yeah..." He blushed a little, looking away from her. He didn't like that word _stalking_ it...was too harsh, but he didn't tell her this, only twittled his fingers.

"Why?" His eyes widened and he turned his gaze to stare at her, however she was too busy, watching the water rush by. "W-Why?"

"Heh. You heard me."

He stared at her for another long moment, this was it! This was his chance! He summoned his courage, taking a quick shot from his inhaler before turning to look at her again. "...Because...because..."

At this, she raised an eyebrow, turning her head to look at him. "Well? I don't have all night."

"...I..." He watched her for a moment, before sighing. "...You know why..."

"Coward." She laughed bitterly, grabbing a rock from her small pile and tossing it into the river. "..Yeah I know...I just want to hear you say it..."

Brainy gulped. "I...I..." he couldn't do it. "....Why?"

She laughed again, glancing up at the moon again. "...They've been dating for...what, 10 months now? ...And...I never realized...I lonely I really was...How utterly alone I always was. How...repulsive I am...I mean...I'm almost 17 years old, and I've never been asked on a date. Isn't that pathetic?...Aren't I...pathetic?"

He stared at her in shock, never having guessed that she could have so much self loathing. His fists clenched, and he grit his teeth, cursing Arnold's existence for making her feel this way. "No." She glanced over at him. "No?"

Brainy turned to her, looking straight into her eyes. "You aren't pathetic. You aren't even close! Don't EVER think that about yourself!"

"Brainy..."

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met!"

"Brainy."

"You're so smart, and you write so beautifully, there's no way I could ever think of you as pathetic!"

"Brainy!"

He suddenly stopped speaking, his face flushed as he realized he was ranting. "Y-Yes?"

She flashed him a half smile. "Just say it already."

He breathed in deeply, his face turning crimson. "I...I love you....I love you so much it hurts..."

She leaned foreword, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. "...I know, Brainy."

His face turned even redder at that point, and she only laughed. The teen sputtered. "I...Does...W-Why did you...?"

"...I'm lonely...Brainy. I'm tired of being rejected...for once...I just want to be loved..."

Brainy felt his courage grow, and he was braved dangerous territory by reaching over, lightly touching her hand. "...Then....Let me...love you..."

She stared at him for a moment, and she looked so lost at that moment. "...Brainy."

Brainy said nothing, lifting her hand and pressing his lips to her fingers. He watched her response, half scared she was going to punch him again, but to his surprise, she didn't. "...Brainy I..."

He smiled, kissing the back of her hand. "You're so beautiful, Helga."

She resisted the urge to blush, and she pulled her hand away, the skin tingling from where his lips once were. "...I don't love you Brainy."

He smiled at her once again. "I know."

"...I most likely never will..."

He nodded once again. "I know."

"...My heart still belongs to him."

Brainy's smile widened. "..I know. But I don't care..." He took her hand into his once again. "...Helga...Will you go out with me, please?"

She glanced at their intertwined hands, then looked away again, staring at the murky waters below them.

Helga squeezed his hand softly. "....Okay."

-end-


End file.
